Kendall's New Girl
by BigTimeRushLover123
Summary: James's Cousin Riley Comes To The Palm Woods For A Visit And Meets Kendall. Will She Stay At The Palm Woods With Kendall Or Go Back Home?


My cousin James was a real pain in the butt. He always got what he wanted. He even got the fame that he wanted. The day my parents told me that James was going to be famous, I almost had a heartattack. It was just unfreakingbelievable! He was now in a boy band with three other guys. Now my parents wanted me to go see my dearest spoiled brat of a cousin at his new home. The Palm Woods Hotel. My parents wanted me to stay for two weeks and spend some time with him. This was not going to be enjoyable. I'd rather rip out my fingernails by fishhooks than spend time with my cousin. Too bad they already told James that I was going to be staying at the hotel and he already has a spare key to my room so he can check up on me. Now here I was, in a car, parked in front of the Palm Woods Hotel.

I got out of the car and gave my parents one last look before I tried to hide from everyone. I wanted to find James, say "hi", and get it over with. I watched as my parents drove away from the hotel, leaving me here to stay. I stomped my way in to the hotel and then composed myself so I wasn't acting like a five year old. I walked to the front desk and checked in. I got my room key and dragged my two large hot pink suitcases to the elevator. As I waited, I heard laughter. I knew that laughter anywhere. It was James' laughter. Right as James turned the corner, the elevator doors opened. I quickly pulled my things inside with me, but not before he saw me.

"Riley! Wait!" He yelled, but the doors had already closed and I was heading up to my room. Thank god he didn't catch the elevator or I would be so dead. When the elevator stopped, I dragged my suitcases down the hall until I found my room.

"Room 208. Great. My new home." I said sarcastically. I hurriedly unlocked my door when I heard footsteps down the hall. It seemed like they were running. I really hoped it wasn't James. I ran inside the room with my things and slammed the door. I didn't want him to catch me. I sluggishly walked over to the couch and layed down, my arm covering my face. Too bad I forgot that James had the spare key to my room. I really should have thought this through a little more.

I heard the key wiggling in the lock. I was too stressed to move so I stayed still, hoping that he wouldn't see me, even though I know he would. I heard the door open and then shut. Soft footsteps were walking towards me. I knew it was James.

"Riley. Look at me. I'm your cousin so I don't know why you hate me so much. You shouldn't hate me! You know I care about you and I personally didn't chose this for myself. Everyone else chose it for me. I really didn't have a way out of this. C'mon favorite cousin of mine, please tell me you're okay." He stated. I removed my arm from my face.

"No." I replied. I sat up and folded my arms across my chest. He knew I was stubborn and I wasn't giving up yet. He sighed and looked at me again.

"Will you at least hang out with my friends? Even if I'm there? You don't have to talk to me." He said. I actually thought it over for a few seconds before nodding my head. I had never met his friends before, but I knew they had to be cute. If I'm mad at my cousin, I might as well get some flirting done while I'm here. He got up and started walking towards the door. I didn't move a muscle. When he got to the door, he finally turned around.

"Are you going to hang with them or stay here in your room cooped up all day?" he asked. I gave him a serious face before I was going to answer. He knew what I was about to say, so he cut in.

"Don't answer that. You don't have a choice." He stated. I got up and stomped over to the door and sarcastically made an arm gesture telling him to lead the way. He sighed and started walking once more. I followed close behind. Once we were down in the lobby again, I had a frown plastered to my face. He walked over to a group of three boys. They must be his band mates. I had to admit, they were all pretty darn adorable.

"James I might be mad at you but I don't know your friends. Could you at least introduce me so I don't have to talk to you anymore today?... or any other day?" I asked, getting annoyed that his friends were just staring at me and it was completely silent.

"Okay. Riley these are my friends, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall." He stated. "Guys, this is my cousin Riley. Whatever you do, don't try to get in her pants or you will have hell to pay." He finished. I couldn't help but smirk at my cousins statement. He really was a doofus sometimes. And protective.

"Well hello Riley." Said Logan in a playful voice. I laughed. He was cute.

"Hey. Ya know you're not as happy as James said you were." Said Carlos. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh I am happy… it just won't be because of my stupid cousin anytime soon." I replied, grinning ear to ear.

"Well that smile you're wearing is believable, so Hi." Said Kendall. That's when I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Oh my god. He was making me blush. I have not blushed since Elementary school! I was just going to ignore it and keep going with my day. Well this would be one heck of a day.

As the day went on, I kept ignoring James. I had gotten pretty close to his friends though. They were awesome people to hang out with. We were all going out to dinner later tonight. The boys wanted to welcome me to the Palm Woods and get to know me better. For some reason, I couldn't help but laugh at their failed attempts at flirting. They were just too cute for their own good.

Here I was, with one hour to get ready. I still hadn't picked out anything to wear. I really didn't think that looks were all that important, but don't go telling my cousin James that. He would freak if looks didn't matter. I slowly sauntered over to my closet and pulled open the double doors. I had unpacked earlier this morning, so I knew exactly where everything was. I pulled all of my clothes to the side so I could get to the first thing I had put in the closet. It was a white and black leopard print dress. It was flowy and cute. Formal, but still casual enough so that I could wear it every day. I put on some black leggings and knee high, high heels.

I scurried towards the bathroom to fix my makeup. I put on my usual thick layer of black eyeliner, and black mascara. I put on the little needed foundation and looked myself over in the mirror. I thought I did a pretty good job. I believe they said that Kendall would be the one picking me up tonight. I sat down on the couch and picked up my magazine. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. I set my magazine down on the coffee table and walked to the door. When I pulled the door open, I was absolutely amazed. Kendall looked amazingly hot. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, black khaki pants, and black dress shoes. When I finally looked up at him, he was wearing one hell of a grin.

"Hey Kendall." I whispered.

"Hey Riley. You look, … wow… gorgeous." He replied, giving me a once over. I looked down at my feet and smiled to myself, hoping he wouldn't see.

"Thanks Kendall." I replied sweetly. He gestured me out in to the hall and I followed orders. Once my door was shut and we were walking down the hall, Kendall spoke up.

"Why do you hate James so much?" he asked. I looked up at him, shocked by his question. I thought to myself for a little while, but I didn't know how to word it without sounding jealous.

"Um, I'm not sure really. He just always gets what he wants. He never had to put effort in to anything while I had to work for what I wanted. And most of the time, even if I worked, I still didn't get a damn thing. I personally just think that he's spoiled." I replied, stating the truth. I looked up at Kendall and he looked like he was thinking about something. He looked really cute. He looked down at me. I smiled back up at him innocently.

"Well I think that if you really tried, you could get along with James." He said and continued walking down the hall. I quickly followed.

"Well maybe. I'm not exactly sure that I want to get along with him." I replied. We stopped in front of the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator doors to open. The doors finally opened and we stepped inside. Once we were down in the lobby, we saw everyone waiting for us. As I started to walk out of the elevator, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Kendall. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"At least _try_ to get along with him. Please? For me?" he asked. I slowly nodded my head in agreement. I would try to get along with James. Kendall was lucky he was cute or I wouldn't be trying at all. We continued walking over to the group. Once we were in front of them, James smiled at me. I forced a smile back at him and his grin got even wider. I fought the temptation to role my eyes at him. I kept the smile plastered to my face as we walked outside and got in the limo. I was sitting in between Logan and Kendall. When the boys were preoccupied, Kendall snuck his arm around my shoulders. I acted like I didn't notice and laughed at something Carlos had just said. When I leaned back, I knew his arm was there, I smiled to myself. We kept our conversations going for a while. I made sure I didn't lean in to Kendall too much. I didn't want any of the boys to notice and think something else.

"We're here." Stated Carlos. When I looked at where we were, it was the last place I would expect the guys to be… but luckily I loved this place. I didn't care if it was the only restaurant making America obese. We were at Mc Donald's Play Place. I couldn't help but crack up laughing. Logan looked at me and saw me holding back laughter and smirking at James. I knew he was behind this.

"James told us you loved Mc Donald's. We just so happen to love this place too, so it's all good… right?" asked Logan. I nodded my head in agreement and ran to the door. We probably looked so weird right now. We were all dressed up and walking in to a Mc Donald's play place. And we were all between the age of 17 and 19. We had to look so retarded right now.

We all stood around for a few minutes deciding what we wanted to eat. I personally wasn't very picky but I got the same thing every time we came here. James looked at me and asked me what I wanted to eat. This would be the first time I wasn't arguing with him.

"Um. My usual please." I said sweetly, looking at Kendall afterwards, getting his approval of my kindness level. He smiled at me.

"So a southern style chicken sandwich, a large fry, and a medium vanilla milkshake?" asked James, making sure he remembered everything I wanted. I just smiled and nodded my head. After the boys ordered and got our food, we went and sat down at a table close to the little play place part. I sat next to James on Kendall's request. I was really trying to be nice to James. I ate in silence and listened to the extremely weird conversations the boys were having. After we were finished eating, I got up from the table. All of the boys except for James looked at me funny.

"I'm going to play. I don't know about you guys but I wanna crawl through this thing. I haven't been in one for like… 2 weeks." I stated and they laughed. I quickly slipped off my boots and got on my hands and knees. I was about to start crawling through the tunnels when I felt someone lightly slap my ass. I quickly turned around to see Kendall. I stood up.

"What are you doing? What if James or one of the guys saw you!" I whispered. He chuckled slightly.

"They all took a potty break. No one saw me touch you inappropriately! Plus you know you loved it." he said sarcastically. I laughed, shook my head, then got back down on my hands and knees. I started crawling through the maze of tunnels. There was a clear plastic window I found up top. I could hear Kendall crawling around trying to find me. I was watching James, Logan, and Carlos talk. I lightly tapped on the window a few times. Their heads snapped upwards to find me sticking my tongue out at them. They all started laughing. I just smiled. I guess I was too amused with myself because I didn't hear anyone come up behind me, but someone was resting their head on my shoulder. I looked to my left shoulder to find Kendall smiling at me. The guys were still looking up at me and laughing. I quickly pointed to Kendall and mouthed to them,

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

They all laughed and Kendall gave me the puppy dog face. I laughed and nudged him off of my shoulder. I continued to crawl around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guys get up and head for the play place. I laughed, knowing that they couldn't resist. As I continued crawling around, I found myself lost. I didn't know which way to go to get out. Suddenly I heard James talking.

"Oh Riley, come out come out wherever you are!" He said in a sing song voice. I accidently giggled, giving myself away to where I was hidden. Then James appeared from around the corner. I lightly smiled at him and looked down. He crawled over and sat down next to me.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong James." I stated.

"Well will you at least tell me why you hate me?" he asked, trying to get SOMETHING out of me.

"I don't hate you." I replied simply. He looked confused.

"Well you sure act like it." He replied, looking kind of upset. I didn't know that it hurt him this much to be ignored by me.

"Well I don't hate you. I'm jealous of you." I whispered back. He looked shocked.

"You're jealous of me? But why?" he replied.

"You have everything you want James. The fame, the money, the friends. You don't have to 'work' to get anything like I do. I have to do something to get what I want. Everything is just handed to you wether you want it or not. You still get everything." I said. I looked down once I realized that my eyes were starting to water.

"You know it's not that easy. I never get any alone time and I do work… for Gustavo… I am his bitch. Well we all are. He calls us his dogs and we usually break a lot of things and it upsets him greatly. But we have to pay for the things that we break. Everything might be handed to me but I don't want half of it. I have everything that I need." He said. I looked back up at him and quickly wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry James. I'm being a bitch. Forgive me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course baby cuz. You know your parents said that if you liked it at the Palm Woods you could stay here and I could take care of you." He stated. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Really!" I asked. This was unbelievable. I could stay with my cousin… and Kendall. I didn't really know what was going on, but I think that I was starting to like Kendall more than a friend. I mean he was cute, funny, sweet, and really flirty. At least that's the way it seemed to me. Maybe I should talk to James about it.

"Ha yes Riley. They said you could stay. Will you?" he replied. I nodded my head quickly and decided it was now or never to see if I could do anything about the Kendall situation.

"So James, can I talk to you about something personal. I mean you can't tell ANYBODY about this unless I tell you to!" I said. He nodded his head in agreement so I continued. "Well I kind of think that I might have a crush on Kendall, but I wanted your permission first so you didn't kill him if anything did happen between us." I said. He smiled.

"I've seen the way Kendall looks at you. He is one of my best friends Riley, he wouldn't dare hurt you or he would have hell to pay and he knows that." He stated.

"So it's okay if I flirt with him… and possibly date him sometime?" I asked. James nodded. I smiled a genuine smile. For once I smiled at James and it wasn't forced. It was natural. It felt good to be around my cousin again. I missed him. Then we heard shuffling coming from around the corner. Then Logan peeked his head around the corner.

"We're leaving now. C'mon you two. Wait… did you finally make up?" he asked. We both nodded our heads in agreement. I smiled and followed Logan out of the tunnel. I'm glad he knew his way out of here. I was so lost. Once we were outside and back in the limo, I was sitting between James and Kendall. I was pretty tired from crawling around in that tiny little maze of tunnels so I lied my head down on James' shoulder and fell asleep.

Some sort of movement woke me up. I was being carried by someone but I didn't know who. My eyes were still closed and I really didn't want to open them. I was too lazy. We stopped for a minute and then I heard a ding. We must have been on the elevator. We walked for a couple more minutes in silence and we stopped again. Whoever it was, was leaning back fumbling with a set of keys. I heard the door to the room open and shut. I was only in the strangers arms for a few more seconds because I was being put down on something soft. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw Kendall standing there.

"Kendall?" I asked, still confused from my sleepy state.

"Sh. Go back to sleep. You're in my room. James forgot your spare key and you don't have yours with you. You're staying with me tonight. My mom won't mind." He stated. I nodded my head and then looked around the room. I was on Kendall's bed. Damn this boy had a messy room. I laughed slightly.

"I know it's messy. Don't laugh. I'm a guy, what do you expect?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't know. James knows I'm here with you?" I asked.

"Yes he knows. If he would have seen me carrying you somewhere and he didn't know, he would probably kill me." He replied. I giggled and he smiled at me. I accidently let out a yawn.

"You're tired. Sleep." He ordered. Right before I was about to drift off in to dream land, I felt the bed shift. I turned over and saw Kendall laying next to me, shirtless and in low rise pajama pants. When did he change? I ignored that question and just looked at him in awe.

"You know James told me something." He stated.

"He did?" I asked, kind of panicked. I really hope James didn't tell Kendall about me liking him.

"Yea. It was about something you said about me." He replied.

"Can we talk about this in the morning? I know where you're going with this and I would prefer not to talk about it when I'm drowsy. Who knows what I might say?" I said.

"Fine. But there is no turning around tomorrow morning when I confront you about it." He stated. I nodded my head in agreement and cuddled in to his side. His arm was wrapped around me and I was using his bare chest as a pillow. I could feel the rise and fall of his breathing. I fell asleep listening to Kendall's heartbeat.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still wrapped in Kendall's arms. I looked at his face and saw that he was still fast asleep. I smiled to myself. Thank god that James couldn't see this. I was so content right now. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked back up at his face and saw his eyes fluttering open. I kept my eyes focused on his. When his eyes were finally open, he looked down at me and smiled. I sat up in bed. I looked down and realized that I was still in my clothes. Then I realized that Kendall was shirtless. I looked away, feeling the blood rush to my face. I heard him chuckle at my actions.

"Um. You can stay for breakfast if you want to. My mom came in earlier and told me." He said. I smiled at him, trying my best not to look at his body.

"Okay." I said with a smile on my face. I sat on the bed, turned around, and waited for Kendall to get dressed. Once he was dressed, he was at my side. He offered his arm to me and I took it. He was just joking around and I knew it. I just wish he wasn't. We sat down at the table and ate our breakfast in silence. Kendall helped me up and we walked out in to the hallway.

"So Riley, what are you doing today?" he asked, trying to break the silence. I thought for a minute before answering him.

"I'm not sure. Probably just hang by the pool." I stated.

"Oh okay. Mind if I tag along?" he asked, giving me the biggest smile ever.

"Sure. Go get changed and meet me down at the pool." I stated before walking away. I hurried to my room to get ready. I ran over to my dresser and started digging through it. I lied out all of my bikini's trying to figure out which one to wear. I finally decided on a bright red string bikini. I quickly slipped it on and grabbed a yellow summer dress to pull over it. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and headed down to the pool. When I got outside, I saw him standing there, looking around for me. I smiled to myself. He was right at the edge of the pool. I snuck up behind him and contemplated my next move. He came up, he looked up at me. His jaw dropped. I had taken off my dress and was about to get in to the pool.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" he asked.

"Yea I know." I replied, a grin plastered on my face.

"I need to tell you something." He stated. I bent down to him so I was eye level with him. Before I could process what was happening, he had a hold of my waist and was pulling me under the water. I came to the surface, gasping for air. I immediately looked at Kendall.

"You're cruel." I stated.

"No… that was just payback." He replied. I turned away from him. Then I felt hands on my waist. I looked behind me to see Kendall pressed against my back and his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but smile. He was way too cute.

"I see you smiling. You're not mad at me." He stated. I turned around to face him. His arms were still around my waist. I pressed my hands against his chest and tried to push him away from me. Too bad he was stronger than me and I couldn't escape from his grip. I looked down and let my hands fall in to the water, defeated. He let his hands drop from my waist and he looked down at me.

"Okay. Well now that we are cooled off, I think that we should go meet up with the others." He said. I nodded my head in agreement. He lifted me up and put me on the edge of the pool. I climbed to my feet and scurried to get my towel and cover up. I watched as Kendall got out of the pool and dried off with his towel. Once he got his shirt back on and I slipped on my dress, we headed out to find the others.

We walked for a few more minutes before finding the boys. Of course, James being himself, James noticed me first. I mean, after all, I was his baby cousin who just so happened to have a huge crush on his best friend and his band mate.

"Riley!" he yelled from the other side of the lobby. I stopped dead in my tracks, put my head in my hands, and started shaking my head. My cousin was truly embarrassing! I stood there as my cousin walked over to me and Kendall. James stopped in front of me.

"Where have you two been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" he practically yelled. He then noticed Kendall was with me. He looked at Kendall and then back at me. He also noticed that our hair was messed up. James got the wrong impression real quick.

"Dude, please tell me you did NOT just have sex with my baby cousin!" he yelled. Almost everyone in the lobby was staring at us. Crap. Kendall took no time explaining the situation.

"James, calm down! I didn't have sex with her! We were just swimming in the pool. Well technically I was pushed in and she was pulled in, but still that's not the point. I didn't have sex with her!" he exclaimed. I looked at Kendall's face. He was really cute when he was nervous. I couldn't help but laugh at how panicked he sounded. It was way too cute. But what would he act like if we started dating and James questioned him about it? Oh boy, this was going to be hilarious. Kendall turned to me.

"What on earth are you laughing at Riley?" he asked seriously.

"You. I mean you were so panicked trying to explain things to James. It was just too funny!" I replied. He smiled down at me.

"You are so amused by the simplest of things aren't you?" he asked. I nodded my head like a small child would if you gave them one of those gigantic pixie sticks. All of the boys started to laugh at my actions. I just smiled like an idiot. When their laughter died down, I spoke up.

"Um, I'm going to go take a shower before the chlorine does any damage to my hair." I stated. Logan looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"You really are James' cousin aren't you?" he asked seriously. I nodded my head quickly before turning to the elevator to go up to my room. When I looked back at the boys, I noticed Logan eyeing me right before the doors shut. I just brushed it off and waited to get to my floor. When the door finally opened, I stepped out in to the hallway and started to think out loud.

"Why the hell was Logan staring at me like that." I whispered to myself. I didn't hear anyone coming up behind me, so when I heard someone respond to my question, I was shocked.

"Because he thinks you're beautiful." Said the voice that I knew was Logan's. I quickly turned on my heel to see Logan standing about five feet away from me. He slowly started walking up to me. I was too shocked to move, so I stood still and watched as he came nearer. I audibly gulped when he stopped in front of me. He might be shorter than James and Kendall but he still had at least four inches on me. I didn't say anything and avoided eye contact while I stood in the middle of the hallway, motionless. Without reason, I turned on my heel and started heading back to my room. I didn't hear footsteps so I looked back. Logan was in the same place that I had left him. I was kind of freaked out. I wondered if I should tell James what's going on. Maybe I should tell Kendall… or maybe if I tell Carlos, he can just keep Logan occupied so he won't have time to deal with me? Ugh I was so confused and terrified at the same time. I hurriedly unlocked my door and slammed it shut and locked it once more. I strolled over to the bathroom and my dress came off along the way. Once in the bathroom, I turned on the hot water and stripped down to nothing. I stepped in to the shower, letting the steaming hot water cascade down my shoulders and back. I hurriedly washed my hair and stepped out of the shower. I got changed in to my Hello Kitty pajamas and lied down on the couch. It was silent for a few minutes, but there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled cautiously.

"It's your favorite person ever!" said the voice. I laughed.

"Oh my goodness, it's George Clooney!" I yelled back. I heard a chuckle from outside the door.

"No! Okay, your second favorite person!" the voice yelled back. I laughed once more.

"Okay Kendall, I'll let you in." I replied. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I saw Kendall standing in front of me. Why did he have to be so darn cute? He walked in the door past me and I shut it behind him. Then he turned to me and gave me a serious look.

"Logan said that something was wrong. He came up to ask you if you wanted to hang out with us after you got your shower, but he said you looked freaked out." He said. I looked down. I didn't want to say anything about the incident, but I had to tell somebody. We walked over to the couch that I was laying on earlier and sat down.

"I was freaked out." I stated. Kendall immediately pulled me in to his embrace. I decided to lay my head against his chest. There was that sweet sound that I loved so much. His heartbeat.

"Why were you freaked out Riley?" he asked, pulling me away and placing his hands on my shoulders making me look at him. I couldn't keep this from him.

"Logan was staring at me weird, then I was mumbling to myself, asking why he was staring at me, and then he kind of responded to my question." I stated, looking down at the ground. Kendall looked shocked.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He said it was because he thinks that I'm beautiful." I whispered back. I hated the memory. I looked up at Kendall and he looked rather pissed. He quickly got his phone out of his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and put the phone up to his ear. Then he started to speak.

"James, come up to Riley's room. Now. We have a serious problem. It's because of Logan" He stated before he hung up his phone. I just looked up at him. I'm pretty sure my facial expression was the same as a scared child's. He motioned for me to move closer to him on the couch. I did as told and moved so I was right next to him. I was on the verge of tears. I was freaked out and I didn't want anyone to end up mad at Logan. I could tell it was already too late to keep Kendall from being mad at him. Kendall wrapped his arms around me and I leaned on him. He was comfortingly rubbing my upper arm, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall, from spilling over. I didn't know how long we had been sitting there, but suddenly, James and Carlos were running towards us, dragging Logan behind them. I cringed behind Kendall. I really didn't want to see him. It would just make me re-live the memory. And trust me, that memory terrified me. I looked up at James' face. He was not happy.

As I held back tears, Kendall kept his arms securely around me. I didn't really want to make a big deal out of this, but now James was really mad and he wasn't going to let this go any time soon. My face was currently in the crook on Kendall's neck and I was holding on to his t-shirt for dear life.

"Riley, are you okay?" asked James in an obviously concerned voice. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and nodded. That was, until I saw Logan, then I got freaked out again and hid my face. I wasn't normally one to cower away from stupid things like this, but he was supposed to be my friend, not some creepy stalker dude that randomly puts me on the spot like that in the middle of the freaking hallway. I mean seriously, who does that? Kendall started to talk.

"Logan. You better explain everything to James and Carlos because I already have the story from Riley." He said to Logan. I could tell he was really angry. I just held on to him tighter. His hand made small circles on my back comfortingly. Too bad it did more than comfort me. I was in the middle of a crisis and I was getting turned on by a simple freaking touch! This was going to be one long day if he kept comforting me. I watched as James and Carlos dragged Logan in to the bathroom. I then looked up at Kendall.

"Everything's okay. Shhh, don't cry. I'm here. It's okay sweetheart. Calm down." He said. I listened to him and soon enough, my crying had subsided. I was still curled in to Kendall's side when the boys finally came back out of the bathroom. They weren't holding Logan against his will anymore. Logan was looking at me, but with a different look this time. He looked guilty. He stopped in front of me. I couldn't look him in the eyes. It was just too creepy.

"Riley, I'm sorry. I don't know if I should be saying this right now, because I think it's his own business to tell you, but you two will be good together. He's a good guy." Stated Logan. Who on earth was he talking about. I immediately turned to face Kendall. His face was bright red. Holy mother fucking shit from god! He was talking about Kendall! I pointed to Kendall and then looked at Logan.

"Kendall? You're talking about Kendall?" I asked, completely shocked of what information I was just now acquiring. Logan just nodded his head.

"Okay. Logan I forgive you… just don't EVER do it again or you will have hell to pay. But now that this is all established can I have a few minutes alone with Kendall?" I asked. James, Carlos, and Logan nodded before they walked out of my room and back in to the hallway. I looked at Kendall and he was looking anywhere but at my face.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"Yes Riley?" he replied.

"Um, do you like me?" I asked. He nodded his head in agreement. He leaned back on the couch and leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes. I slowly got up on my knees and looked at his face. He was so freaking attractive! I leaned down and brushed my lips against his for a few seconds before pulling away. I sat there and watched as Kendall immediately sat up straight and looked at me with this shit eating grin on his face. I just smiled to myself, knowing that I was the one that had caused this extremely attractive guy to smile.

"So does this mean you like me also?" he asked hopefully. I nodded my head the way he had to me. I was mocking him. He smiled. I watched as he closed the space between us. His lips felt perfect on mine. Our sweet kiss was soon changed in to a full blown make out session. He wasted no time getting his tongue in my mouth. Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not. I was really enjoying it actually. Apparently James could be quiet when he wanted to because we didn't hear him come in to the room.

"Dude! Can you at least TRY to keep your tongue out of my baby cousin's mouth? She is like a little sister to me!" yelled James. I couldn't help but laugh at James. He truly cared about me. Kendall looked at my cousin and smiled.

"Sorry James. Her mouth was open and it was just too tempting. Oh and for the record, she kissed me first." He stated. I blushed crimson when he brought that up. James looked at me with a confused look on his face. I was always known to be the shy one in the family, not the one that just goes and randomly kisses guys she likes.

"I couldn't help it James. He's just so damn attractive and his lips were kind of like right there, so I took my chance! Plus you know I like him!" I said while laughing. James just shook his head and laughed.

"Wow my cousin is such a flirt!" he laughed. I shook my head like a small child. I then looked at Kendall, hoping he would say something.

"Well now that it's settled that you like me and I like you, I see no point in staying 'just friends' anymore." He stated. I tried my best to hide the goofy grin on my face. I just looked at him and smiled, pushing him to keep talking.

"So it brings me to this question and we have James as a witness!" he yelled. I laughed. I started laughing even harder when he got down on one knee in front of me.

"Riley Maslow, you are a wonderful, beautiful girl, and I would love it if you would stay with me forever. Be my other half. Ever since I met you yesterday, you had my heart. Please be my girlfriend?" he asked, trying to hold back his own laughter. By now, James was leaning against the wall in a laughing fit. I leaned down to Kendall's current level and kissed him.

"Was that enough of an answer?" I asked. He smiled.

"I don't think I quite understood, can you repeat that for me?" he asked while smiling. I leaned down on more time and pressed my lips to his again. I couldn't be happier. I was now Kendall Schmidt's girlfriend.

James had left a while ago. He left me and Kendall in my room to do whatever we pleased. We were sitting down on the couch and I was snuggled up to his side with his arm draped over my shoulders. We were about half way through watching a movie. That's when Kendall looked down at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Nothing Riley, just trying to resist you." He stated, making me blush crimson. I smiled up at him and leaned forward. I pressed my lips to his and kept them there for a few seconds. When I pulled away, Kendall started to speak to me.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He said in low scratchy voice, a smirk plastered on to his face. I decided to play along with his little game.

"Oh really, baby? And why is that?" I asked, my smile becoming wild and mischievous. He said nothing. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. Before I could say anything else, Kendall had pinned me down to the couch. He actually attacked me! I didn't mind though. He slowly leaned down to my ear and started whispering to me.

"Because I want you, but you listen to everything James says now." He said. I smiled to myself.

"Now who says that I ALWAYS listen to James? Plus, I want you too." I replied with a smirk on my face. With that being said, Kendall closed the small space between our lips. Okay, honestly, I've never been one to be thinking dirty things. I was always the innocent one with my friends back in Minnesota. But the way Kendall was kissing me right now threw all of that innocence out the window. His tongue licked my bottom lip, just begging for me to open my mouth. I couldn't say no to the poor boy… no matter how much I wanted to tease him. His tongue explored my mouth while his hand gripped my hips tighter. I moaned in to his mouth and I felt him smirk. I also felt how aroused it had made him. His very obvious erection was pressing against my leg. I quickly lifted up my hips and roughly pressed them against his. He started to moan. He started kissing down my jaw and ended up sucking on my neck. He found my weak spot, right about my collar bone, and I moaned rather loudly. I moaned again as he slid his hands up my hello kitty tank top and started blindly drawing lines and shapes on my stomach with his fingers. I started to giggle.

"Ticklish babe?" he asked, smirking as he said so.

"Maybe. But if you keep tickling me, there is no way in hell that you are ever going to get in my pants." I said, holding back a few laughs. He gave me a pouty face. I stuck my tongue out at him in reply. He smirked at me and climbed off me. I looked at him confused.

"Later babe. Tonight. You only said for them to leave us alone for a little while, so they're probably wondering where we are. And we don't want James coming up here to see me pounding in to his little cousin. That would be awkward… and I would be dead." He said, stating the obvious. I nodded my head in agreement and smiled. I headed for the door, knowing that the boys were probably down in the lobby or by the pool. Kendall immediately got up off of the couch and followed me. I locked the door behind me and started walking down the hallway with Kendall. He reached down and laced his fingers with mine. I smiled to myself and blushed. Apparently he saw it.

"You are so fucking gorgeous when you blush." He said. I just gave him the goofiest grin and gripped his hand even tighter than before. I wasn't letting go of him anytime soon. When we finally got down to the lobby, we saw the boys lounging outside by the pool. We hurried outside to where they were sitting. There was only a little bit of sunlight left. I let go of Kendall's hand and ran over to my cousin. I wrapped my arms around him embracing him in a hug.

"Woah! What the hell are you hugging me for?" he asked, confused.

"You gave me and Kendall like 2 hours to ourselves! We had fun." I stated. James looked directly at Kendall with an intense look on his face.

"Not in that way!" yelled Kendall. "Well, almost, but we didn't!" he finished. James face palmed himself and looked at me.

"You've been dating him for 2 hours and you want to have sex with him already… I taught you well young grasshopper. Kendall just don't get her pregnant… yet." He said, making all of us laugh. We sat around and talked about absolutely nothing that was important. Carlos, Logan, and James just kept making fun of how hilarious it's going to be when Kendall supposedly gets me pregnant. Not gonna happen. I refuse to let that happen. I'm freaking 16. I don't need no god damn child yet!

"Well if she gets pregnant by me, I'd probably be the happiest guy on the face of this earth." He stated, being completely serious. I felt my face heat up immediately. Well at least now I know he wants kids. I suddenly heard the song 'Can't Stand It' by NeverShoutNever. It was my phone going off in my purse that I didn't know I had brought out with me.

"_Baby I love you_

_I never want to let you go _

_The more I think about _

_the more I want to let you know _

_That everything you do_

_Is superfuckingcute_

_And I can't stand it"_

I quickly dug out my phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was my best friend Katie. When I finally flipped open my phone, I wasn't able to get a word in.

"Riley! We miss you!" she yelled in to my ear. I laughed at how loud she was. She wasn't like this around people she doesn't know. Just around her close friends… me being one of them. Katie was short, like me. She stood at 5"2 and her dark brown hair came down to her shoulders.

"Who is 'we'?" I asked.

"Me, Krista, and Laura! We want to see you again." She stated. I could tell she was making a pouty face at me through the phone.

"I've been gone for two days. Calm down. What are you guys gonna do? Fly out here to see me or something?" I asked, being totally sarcastic. There was silence on the other end of the phone and then I heard giggling.

"Riley Maslow, you are a genius! Krista is online now, booking tickets for a flight tomorrow morning. We should be there around 4:30 I guess." She said, being totally serious.

"Greeaaattttt. I'll see you three tomorrow then. I've gotta go set up my room for you guys now. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I get you from the airport! I have loads to tell you! Bye!" I yelled excitedly. The boys were looking at me like I was on drugs and hallucinating or something.

"What? My friends are coming to stay with me." I stated. They all nodded their heads in and understanding matter.

"Well now that's settled, I'm going up to my room for the night." I stated before turning around to walk back in to the hotel. I turned back around and looked at Kendall.

"Kendall? Wanna come with me?" I asked seductively. A smirk appeared on his face and he ran towards me. His arms were around my waist, and he was kissing my neck the whole way up to my room. Once we were in my bedroom, Kendall gently pushed me on to the bed. I looked up at him, a blush on my cheeks.  
"Baby I want you." he whispered. I could tell this was going to be one hell of a night and I was going to be sore tomorrow when I went to pick up my friends.

When I woke up the next morning when I went to sit up in bed, I let my head fall back down and hit the pillow. My back, hips, and thighs hurt. I went to sit up again and finally swung my legs over the side of the bed. That's when I realized I wasn't wearing anything. I quickly remembered what happened the night before. I had sex. With Kendall Schmidt. My boyfriend. I turned around and saw a very naked Kendall sleeping in bed. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. I mean he didn't have the blanket covering him… at all. I guess I was too busy ogling his size (No wonder I was in pain), that I didn't realize that he had woken up.

"Like what you see?" he asked. I jumped, nodded, and quickly covered myself up with a sheet that had been discarded on the floor. He chuckled and looked me in the eye.

"You don't have to be shy around me sweetheart. I've seen everything on that body of yours and I love every bit of it." He stated. I smiled. I was having mini flashbacks of what happened last night.

"I know..." I replied, smiling to myself. I got up with the sheet still wrapped around my naked body and walked over to my dresser. I got my bra, matching panties, a tank top and I dropped the sheet and scurried to get dressed. When I turned around, Kendall hadn't moved.

"Can you please put some clothes on? It's already three and I have to be at the airport at 4:30 to pick up Krista, Katie, and Laura." I stated. He nodded his head and got up out of bed. I watched as he picked up his clothes that were carelessly scattered across the floor. I giggled to myself at how eager we must have been to throw our clothes across the room. He got dressed and walked over to me. He was holding something in his hand. It was a small scrap of black fabric.

"Now, pulling this off of your body with my teeth was pretty damn fun." He laughed. Then I realized, that piece of fabric was my thong. I laughed and snatched it from him. I put in my hamper and walked past him, out my bedroom door. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my brush. I ran it through my hair a few times. I looked at Kendall to see if he wanted it. He shook his head.

"I like this look. It looks like I just had crazy sex." He stated, being totally serious. Then he laughed to himself. "Oh wait… I did!" "

We need to go get your friends." He stated, reminding me. I nodded, grabbed my phone off the charger, and headed out the door. Kendall followed close behind. The drive to the airport was torture. It was silent and we had nothing to talk about. All I could think about was the night before. It kept replaying in my head. I found somewhere close to park my car and got out. Kendall held the front doors open for me, like the gentleman he is. We sat for a few minutes until my friends' flight landed. I hurriedly ran over to the gate to greet them. Kendall stayed back. I knew they saw me, all I could hear was their screaming.

"Riley!" they all screamed at once. Katie was the first one to attack me. Her long dark brown hair was going everywhere as she flung herself at me. I immediately hugged her back. She was my best friend from Minnesota. We did everything together. When she finally released me from her grip, I saw she was wearing the tank top I had gotten her for her birthday the year before. It was purple and a had a hand making a peace sign on the front. She was also wearing jean shorts. She looked better than ever. The next one to attack me was Laura. Her red curls bounced as she ran to me. Her hug was shorter, but she was more of a talker than a hugger. She was wearing her red and black plaid skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Then there was Krista. She hugged me quickly, her brown hair was up in a ponytail, but I could still see the red highlights in her hair. Her hazel eyes were staring at Kendall intensely from across the room.

"Oh my gosh. Riley, is that Kendall from that new band 'Big Time Rush'?" she asked, almost freaking out. I laughed.

"Yes." I simply stated. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Then Katie jumped in to the conversation.

"Hello! Earth to Riley! He's staring at you!" she practically yelled. I laughed once more. They seriously didn't understand this. I looked over at Kendall. He smiled and waved at me. I turned back to my friends who were now wearing confused looks on their faces.

"Kendall is my friend. Actually he's my boyfriend slash the holder of my v-card." I stated. Their jaws dropped. They might be… innocent, but they were still the bad ones compared to me. Laura spoke up.

"Riley Maslow, have you lost your mind? That's Kendall freaking Schmidt and you gave him your god damned virginity!" she whispered loudly to me. I nodded my head. Then she finished her statement. "I have taught you well! Always give it to the hot ones!"

Laura was such a trip. I started walking away from my friends and over towards Kendall. They quickly followed behind, not wanting to get lost in the crowd that had now formed at the airport. I stood on my tiptoes and gave Kendall a quick peck before turning to my friends.

"Okay, Kendall, these are my friends Laura, Katie, and Krista. Laura, Katie, and Krista, this is my boyfriend Kendall." I stated, making the introductions short and simple. As we headed out to the car, the girls stayed quiet. That wasn't normal for them. I guess they were just in shock that their little Riley has finally grown up. I think the whole 'I lost my virginity to Kendall Schmidt' thing had them completely out of it. booty shorts out of the drawers


End file.
